Nella mente e nel cuore
by Lilya
Summary: Rinchiuso in una camera d'albero, Sasuke comincia a riflettere - e i suoi pensieri sono tormentati dal ricordo di un paio d'occhi blu. AVVERTENZE: 1) non è slash 2) contiene spoiler


Titolo: Nella mente e nel cuore

Autore: Lilya

E-mail: Angst

Riassunto: Rinchiuso in una camera d'albergo, Sasuke riflette… e i suoi pensieri sono trormentati dal ricordo di un paio di occhi blu.

Protagonisti: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono a Kishimoto Masashi. Il flashback – in corsivo – in realtà appartiene a Giovannino Guareschi e al film "Don Camillo e l'onorevole Peppone." Chiedo perdono al legittimo proprietario, ma erano secoli che volevo usare l'ultima battuta, è troppo bella! E secondo me si addice molto a quei due testoni…

**ATTENZIONE: **contiene spoiler.

Nella mente e nel cuore 

Dalla finestra si vede la strada piena di gente affaccendata, ognuno con i suoi impegni, i suoi obiettivi e i suoi sogni, ognuno perso dentro i fatti suoi. Da quassù non riesco a distinguere i volti delle persone – non che faccia alcuna differenza, comunque. Sono solo degli estranei. Gente comune di un villaggio che per me non ha nome né collocazione geografica. Orochimaru e Kabuto fanno molta attenzione perché io non sappia dove siamo o dove stiamo andando.

Come se me importasse qualcosa. Per quanto mi riguarda potrebbero portarmi anche in fondo a un vulcano, basta che mi facciano acquistare potere. Non c'è altro che importi.

Vorrei potermi allenare, ma, come sempre quando devono andare da qualche parte e non vogliono portarmi con sé, mi hanno lasciato chiuso dentro questa camera d'albergo. A volte è irritante: lo sappiamo benissimo tutti e tre che non andrei mai da nessuna parte.

Cos�, anziché stare ad allenarmi, sono qui che guardo fuori dalla finestra. Tutta quella gente che va e che viene senza uno scopo. Le loro voci sono solo un ronzio confuso e senza senso.

Non so perché, ma tutto questo mi ricorda…Konoha.

Non dovrei pensarci. A che serve? Non è più il mio villaggio, non è più niente per me. Anche se decidessi di lasciare Orochimaru, non potrei tornarci: dopo tutto, tradirlo è stata una mia scelta. Continuo a pensare di aver fatto solo bene: non c'era niente che potesse offrirmi. Chi se ne frega del dolore sordo che sento nel petto tutte le volte che mi vedo davanti i cancelli di un nuovo villaggio senza nome, tutte le volte che mi trovo a girare per strade sconosciute. Non è nostalgia. È solo un'impressione. Con il tempo se ne andrà.

Basta, non devo più pensare al Villaggio della Foglia, altrimenti…ecco, lo sapevo. Tutte le volte che penso a Konoha, immediatamente mi vedo davanti i miei compagni. Il maestro Kakashi, Sakura…e poi naturalmente c'è lui. Naruto.

Maledizione, come se non ci pensassi abbastanza!

Perché non riesco a togliermi quello scemo dalla testa, perché! Dovrebbe essere l'ultimo dei miei pensieri, dovrei pensare solo a vendicarmi, ad acquistare potere e invece… invece, per quanto stia attento, quel maledetto pensiero riesce sempre a sgusciare attraverso le mie difese e ad esplodermi davanti. È peggio di uno dei colpi di Gaara.

Non dovrei permetterglielo. Non devo permettere a niente e a nessuno di distrarmi.

Eppure… non passa giorno che non mi ricordi di quegli occhi. I suoi occhi. L'ultima volta che l'ho visto, quando combattemmo sul fiume che segna il confine del nostro Paese.

È quasi un'ossessione. Non riesco a dimenticarli, non riesco a dimenticare il suo sguardo. Non riesco a dimenticare le emozioni che ho visto galleggiare in quegli occhi azzurri, che una volta brillavano sempre di gioia. Che avesse da essere contento quello scemo, giuro che non l'ho mai capito.

O forse non aveva bisogno di un vero motivo. Forse era solo gioia di vivere.

È strano, per quanto mi sforzi, non riesco a ricordare com'era quello sguardo. Chiudo gli occhi e provo a concentrarmi, eppure tutto quello che vedo davanti a me sono gli occhi che mi tormentano. I suoi occhi il giorno del nostro scontro. Giorno e notte me li vedo davanti, è come se il ricordo del suo sguardo si fosse impresso a fuoco nel mio cervello e non ne volesse sapere di lasciarsi cancellare. Nonostante tutto quello che faccio, nonostante tutto quello che imparo, non riesco a dimenticarli. Pensavo che col tempo la loro immagine sarebbe pian piano svanita, ma non succede, resta sempre l�.

Non ho bisogno di sforzarmi per ricordare il suo sguardo. Non ho bisogno di interrogarmi sulle emozioni che vi si leggevano dentro – maledetti quegli occhi chiari e la chiarezza con cui si poteva leggerci dentro!

A dire il vero, se volessi essere onesto, dovrei maledire me stesso. Dopo tutto, sono stato io che ho spento la loro luce. La rabbia, il rimorso, il dolore per il tradimento…sono io che ce li ho messi.

Per questo, forse è giusto che ora mi perseguitino.

Ma per raggiungere i propri scopi, a volte si è costretti a sopprimere anche le cose che ci piacciono.

Brrrr. Pessima scelta di vocaboli. Cos� sembra quasi che io abbia ammazzato quello scemo. Ma Naruto non è morto…o no?

Non scherziamo… Andiamo, non può essere morto!

Ma se lo fosse? Se io… se l'avessi davvero ammazzato? Ho ottenuto lo Sharigan speciale, come sarebbe stato possibile se lui fosse ancora vivo? Oh, dei del cielo… no. Non può essere.

Naruto…

No…non è possibile, non può essere vero, non può essere morto!

Calma. Devo calmarmi. Diamine, sto tremando! Calma. **_Rifletti._**

Lo Sharigan si è attivato mentre stavo ancora combattendo contro di lui. E quando me ne sono andato, lui respirava. S�, s�, respirava, ne sono sicuro. Era ancora vivo. Conciato da far spavento ma **_vivo_**. Innegabilmente vivo.

Che stupido che sono a preoccuparmi… di sicuro avranno mandato una squadra sulle nostre tracce. L'avranno trovato e portato all'ospedale, a quest'ora ha fatto in tempo a rimettersi tre volte.

Però… un momento… nonostante l'arrivo del Quinto Hokage, il villaggio non è ancora tornato al pieno della sua forza. E il fatto che abbiano mandato Naruto e gli altri ad inseguirci indica chiaramente che non avevano uomini a disposizione. Quindi non è detto che abbiano mandato qualcuno a cercarci! E anche se l'avessero fatto, forse… forse non sono arrivati in tempo!

Se le cose sono andate cos�…se Naruto è morto, allora sarebbe davvero colpa mia. Non gli ho dato il colpo finale, ma è come se l'avessi ucciso io. Anzi, **_l'ho_** ucciso io.

Sono un assassino. Proprio come Itachi.

E per quanto odi ammetterlo, forse alla fine aveva ragione lui. Alla fine, ho perso.

Per te è davvero cos� importante urlò Naruto, furibondo. Sei davvero disposto a perdere tutto Dove riuscisse a trovare tutta quella voce dopo l'ultimo colpo che si erano scambiati, quando non riusciva neanche a reggersi in piedi, Sasuke non riusciva proprio a capirlo. Gli occhi del ragazzo biondo erano due fuochi azzurri, in cui galleggiava una miriade di emozioni.

_ Io non ho niente da perdere ringhiò l'erede degli Uchiha. _

_ Davvero replicò il biondino. Hai perso Sakura, che ti ha sempre voluto bene. Hai perso il tuo villaggio, dove avevi la tua casa, le tue radici…dove eri qualcuno! E per cosa, poi? Per diventare soltanto uno strumento, una cavia da laboratorio…uno tra tanti Il dolore era atroce, ma Naruto continuò a parlare, sforzandosi di non cedere alle lusinghe dell'oscurità che minacciava di avvolgerlo. Ma quel che è peggio è che alla fine hai lasciato che quel bastardo di tuo fratello l'avesse vinta! Per lui hai perso la tua vita _

_ STA ZITTO urlò Sasuke, sferrandogli un calcio. _

_Naruto non cercò nemmeno di pararlo, era troppo debole. Il colpo lo raggiunse alle costole, facendogli tossire sangue. Ma neanche allora chiuse gli occhi. _

_ Io non me ne vado perché ho perso continuò Sasuke, furibondo. Io me ne vado per vincere _

_ Vincere… ripeté Naruto, fissando il suo rivale di sempre negli occhi. Proprio! Ma quando ti troverai lontano, perso in posti che non conosci in mezzo a degli estranei…penserai a tutto quello che hai lasciato al villaggio. A quello che vedevi dalla finestra la mattina quando ti alzavi. Penserai alle missioni che facevamo insieme, alle nostre battaglie e al ponte dove ci incontravamo ogni giorno. E quando sarai allineato in parata con tutti gli altri burattini di quello stronzo, senza nessuno a cui importi qualcosa di te o che sappia chi sei… allora penserai al maestro Kakashi e a Sakura, che non ha mai visto altri che te. E penserai anche a ME, che non sarò l� a darti una legnata sulla zucca tutte le volte che te lo meriti – vale a dire almeno una volta al giorno, negli ultimi tempi _

_Sasuke digrignò i denti, lanciandosi, senza pensarci, in una delle loro "promesse/minacce da rivali" Quando ritorno… _

_ MA SE LO SAI CHE NON TORNI urlò Naruto, la sua voce piena di rabbia e di dolore. E io non posso neanche dirti "arrivederci, Sasuke" ma soltanto…addio…Uchiha. _

_Quella fu l'ultima goccia: esausto, Naruto si rovesciò all'indietro, perdendo conoscenza. Sasuke restò per un attimo a bocca aperta, senza sapere cosa rispondere. Poi serrò la mascella con uno scatto secco e apr� lentamente le dita della mano destra. Il coprifronte con il simbolo della Foglia cadde nella polvere con un lieve rumore metallico, subito soffocato dal rombo del fiume. _

Me ne andai senza voltarmi indietro.

E adesso non mi resta che pregare di poterlo vedere ancora. Anche solo per ricevere i suoi insulti – me li merito tutti, dal primo all'ultimo.

È quasi ironico. Io stesso ho cercato di ucciderlo e adesso non posso sopportare anche solo l'idea che quello scemo sia morto per conseguenza del nostro scontro.

Ma c'è una bella differenza tra cadere in battaglia e restare in agonia per ore e ore. Sentire la vita che scivola via pian piano senza poter far niente per impedirlo, aggrapparsi alla speranza dei soccorsi, che però si fa di minuto in minuto più debole… Non potrei sopportarlo. Non potrei fare una cosa del genere a nessuno, nemmeno a Itachi.

Dio, se ci sei, fa' che non l'abbia dovuto patire **_lui _**per colpa mia.

Fa' che non sia morto, fa' che non l'abbia ucciso.

Lo so, lo so che volevo farlo – anche di questo sono capace pur di ottenere ciò che voglio! – eppure… quando lo Sharigan è cambiato durante il nostro combattimento, non c'è stata solo gioia per aver finalmente ottenuto ciò che mi consentirà di battere mio fratello. Ho anche sentito un enorme sollievo, perché non era più necessario uccidere Naruto. Lui è il mio rivale, ma non è mio nemico – anche se durante quello scontro, per un momento l'ho pensato. Ma non è cos�. Qualunque cosa accada, per me lui non sarà mai un nemico. Anche se, ormai, è quello che io sono per lui e per tutto il villaggio della Foglia.

Aveva ragione lui, alla fine. Ma ormai è troppo tardi per tornare indietro: ho venduto la mia anima al diavolo e non posso riaverla. Avrò il potere che ho tanto desiderato. Tutto il resto – quello che ho perso e il dolore che provo nel petto – devo solo considerarlo il giusto prezzo da pagare. Forse renderà tutto più semplice. Una parte di me non si pentirà mai della mia scelta, non del tutto. Ma l'altra non smetterà mai di far male. Ed è giusto che sia cos�. Che questo dolore non mi lasci mai, che continui a bruciarmi nel petto per tutto il resto della mia.

Sasuke: Ma l'autrice dov'è? Non dovevamo fare la scenetta finale un po' scema per risollevarci da questo mare di lacrime?

Naruto: Ehm… si è chiusa in camera sua a piangere.

Sasuke: 0 0 E perché?

Naruto: Non riesce a capacitarsi del fatto che la sua prima ff su di noi sia stata scritta su te e dal tuo POV.

Sasuke:


End file.
